Can't Sleep Love
by PTXLover015
Summary: After losing her parents in a car crash, Harmony Hancock must find herself again, while dealing with insomnia, anxiety, and depression. Pentatonix and Superfruit. Scomiche shippings. (boy x boy for the clueless) Rated T for language. (There isn't much, but I want to be on the safe side.)
1. All Stories Must Start Somewhere, Right?

**Hey guys! Trinity Jaquelyn Fife here with her first PTX/Scomiche fanfic! Thanks for reading! I will probably update every 2 weeks or so, or if I have a lot of reviews, I will update sooner. Read and share with friends! And don't forget to subscribe to Pentatonix and Superfruit! (Oh, and follow this story too.) Thanks guys!**

 **I do not own anything that you would recognize, and any similarities to any characters is completely coincidental.)**

Oh. Hello. I didn't expect you to be reading this. I can't believe that you would read this! I'm sorry. I am rambling. I better tell you about me before you regret reading this. I am Harmony Hancock, a 14 year old girl who is trying to sort her life out after it took an unexpected turn. Right now, I am laying wide awake, trying to sleep. I have had insomnia after I moved into my adoptive parents' home. Now, you're wondering, "Why did she say 'adoptive parents'? What is the 'unexpected turn'?" I will get to those questions later. Everything will be answered in time. It is not my adoptive parents fault that I have insomnia. In fact, they turned my life around for the better after the accident. I was cutting when they adopted me, and they saved me from suicide. Now you're thinking, "How could she form a bond with her parents so quickly?" They're not just any parents. They are Mitch Grassi and Scott Hoying. You may have heard of them, if not from the group they are in, Pentatonix, but from their video channel, Superfruit. They have been amazing, but two people can't magically fix everything.

You see, I have insomnia because a couple of months ago, my parents were killed in a semi-to-van accident. Their killer, 39 year old Avrahm Harrison. He is a very social person-maybe a little too social. He was out with friends and had one too many beers before continuing his semi route when he killed my parents. I was in the car with them when we were hit. I only got a mild concussion from it. I always wonder to myself what would have happened if I wouldn't have chosen to sleep. If I would have chosen to fight the warm pull of unctuousness. I stay up every night imagining what had happened. Could I have prevented their death? What if I had called 911? What if? What if? What… if? The question that I have tangoed with every night since their deaths. Two words. Six letters. Eight characters. Bounce around in my mind for hours on end, torturing me with their razor sharp blade of uncertainty. Opening every wound that had healed the day before. Slicing me up so badly that my body feels like I am cutting it, but I am not voluntarily doing so. I just want this pain to end. No matter how luxurious their apartments can be, with them making the Forbes 30 Under 30, I just want my parents, a teacher and a farmer, back.


	2. When I Verbally RKO People

**Hey guys! Trinity back at it with another chapter! As always, please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **(I do not own anything you recognize)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

The next morning, after finally falling asleep at 4, I woke up at 6, starting my daily routine for school. I go to a private school, but I actually blend in (clothes wise). After the accident, my school work fell behind a little, but now I am (mostly) back to my old self. Insomnia really changes you. But on the bright side, I have plenty of time to do what needs to be done. My insomnia is something that I usually don't talk about. I don't want to worry Scott and Mitch, with them having to worry about Superfruit and touring and music videos, that I don't want to give them another thing to stress over. (Plus I don't want to take heavy medication or go to a therapist like I think will happen.) So I just handle it like other feelings: box them up until late at night when they are asleep so they don't hear me cry.

I'm walking to my locker and some girl decides to start up with the bullying against me again. With my insomnia comes bouts of irritableness. Mostly, when these girls approach me, I am just tired. Today, though, I was angry. I was mad at them for trying to scare me and make me think that I am worse than them. Not as good. They approached me today, right when I don't need it. Isn't that how it always works? Anyways, the middle girl, Elisa Schmitz, said to me, "Is the little orphan feeling tired today? Do you miss your mommy?" I got around them while they were talking to me so that their backs were to the lockers, and I said, "Today, bitch, I am not feeling tired. I am feeling very pissed at you right now. I suggest that you walk away before I report you for harassment."

The second one, Kayla Logan, said to me, "Oh, so the orphan is feisty today! Why do you think that you can get away with this? You aren't even the child of a famous person. You are just an adopted kid of two gay guys trying to top us but fail miserably."

"You think that I am trying to top you, bitch? I don't need to top you. I don't need to stoop to push-up bras and 20 different brands of makeup. No. I'm completely real. So if you want to keep being rude to me, go ahead. I just suggest that you watch your backs, though. Because I can strike at any time."

The third one, Sophie Szeto, said to me, "Okay, girl! Calm down! If I get in trouble Mom won't buy me a new car for my birthday!"

They all backed away from me, and then when they left, I got a round of applause from bystanders. I was so embarrassed that they would've even noticed. One of them came up to me, and said, "Hi. That was some really great stuff that you just did. I'm Trevor Hart. They always pick on me too. My parents have money, but aren't super famous or anything. My dad is a neurosurgeon. I-I built up a lot of courage to come and talk to you, so just know that I appreciate this so much."

I paused for a minute. I didn't know that there was someone else who needed that confidence boost. "Wow. I-I didn't know that anyone else had felt the same way. You know, you are the first person that had talked to me this first month, other than those girls and the teachers. I'm Harmony. Harmony Hancock."

"Oh. You're the person that was adopted by Michael and Scott-"

"You Mean Mitch Grassi and Scott Hoying. Yeah. They run a YouTube channel Superfruit and are also in the a capella group Pentatonix."

"Yeah! I love Superfruit! They are my favorite group! I heard something about them saying that "you miss your mommy." Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah… Um…" I got really sweaty.

He then said, "You don't have to tell me."

I whispered, "Yeah, I do. My parents were killed in a semi vs. van car crash."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"No, It's okay. I needed to get that off my chest."

"Here. Have a butterscotch."

"Where did you get that?"

"I always carry them with me."

"Thanks. I should get to class. See you later."

 **I sense a romantic subplot coming on! I will post in 2 weeks!**


	3. What Is A Person To Do?

**Disclamer: I own nothing you recognize.**

At school the next day, all freshmen were told to meet in Mrs. Hopkins' room. She didn't let on what was happening, but we all knew that something momentous was happening.

At homeroom, Mrs. Hopkins told me, "We have some special guests in the office that I would like you to greet and bring to the classroom."

I went to the office to receive the two guests, and the special guests were two teenagers! I hadn't recognized them, so I asked them, "Are you here to see Mrs. Hopkins and the freshmen class?"

"Yes, I do believe we are. My name is Castor, and with me is Andromeda," said the teen with the dark brown hair. He carried a ballpoint pen and clutched it as if it is his first line of defense.

"My name is Melody Hampton, and I was asked to escort you to Mrs. Hopkins' room, even though it seems extremely hard to get lost in this school. All you have to do to find her room is to listen for the nervous giggling and talking."

The girl with the long blonde hair and the gray eyes said, "That is very true. We would like to get going with what we have planned in a timely manner. Our camp director doesn't like it when we are away for too long."

"Ok then," I said, "I will show you to Mrs. Hopkins' room." I then mutter under my breath, "I hope that this won't take up some of my test time next hour."

I saw Castor give Andromeda a sideways glance out of the corner of my eye, and saw Andromeda glance at the manila folder in her hand with the ghost of a smile on her otherwise serious face.

When we enter Mrs. Hopkins room, the first thing you would notice is the small number. The second is the rich history in the room because it is, well, the history room. Whatever gossip they were talking about immediately stopped when Castor and Andromeda entered the room. They had an air of authority, and I managed to not babble when we were walking the short distance to the room. I introduced Andromeda and Castor then let them take the lead.

Castor started out by saying, "As Melody said, I am Castor and this is Andromeda, and we are graduating seniors from the one and only Harvard Boot Camp outside of Manhattan." At this, everyone gasped at the thought of something momentous happening to one of us in the room with HARVARD, one of the Ivy League schools, and Mrs. Hopkins could barely contain her pride and joy. Castor continued, "We are graduating Seniors from the camp and not only got a full-paid scholarship to the boot camp, but we also got full scholarships to Harvard because of our hard work at the camp. One of you in this classroom is getting this scholarship because of your exemplary work at school among other things. We recognize these people by awarding them these scholarships. One of you has earned this tremendous honor, and I do believe that you are very deserving of this award. Does anyone have any nominations for this award that we can take back to the camp to think about? We can't offer the award, though, if their classmates don't approve of them recieving this award. Now, you can't use bias against anyone because you don't like them. You have to nominate someone that you truly deserves it."

No one spoke up for a while, then Trevor spoke up and suggested, "Melody Hampton." I was shocked that someone would suggest me.

Castor asked, "Do I have a second?"

Then the last person I would've guessed, Sophia, said, "I second. Melody deserves this honor."

Castor asked for everyone in favor to stand, and EVERYONE in my class stood up for me! Then Castor said, "Good thing that you all agreed on her." Here, Andromeda takes the lead. "Melody, would you stand up for me?"

I made my way to the front of the class, my heart pounding in my chest happy and nervous. The butterflies in my stomach were in full force, and I was asking myself if I could really receive this honor, then thought to myself that I do not deserve this reward. What have I done to earn this, outside of being a good student?

Andromeda told me, "Melody, our council at the camp had noticed you months ago when you applied for choir camp. We noticed that two checks came in for you to pay for the camp, suggesting that you earned a scholarship. We then looked into your community service and your grades, and I was the one who suggested you to the camp as a junior project that we had to do. The committee had a unanimous vote yes, and Castor and I were chosen to award you this tremendous honor. Melody Hampton, on behalf of the Harvard Boot Camp, I award you this full scholarship to the Harvard Boot Camp. The catch is that you have to come tomorrow if you want to come. We have talked to your parents, and you are allowed to go, so the decision is up to you. Will you accept?"

"May I have some time to think about it?" I asked.

"Of course you may," Castor told me.

I went straight to the library where my friends had their study hall, because homeroom is over, and I tell them the amazing news and ask them if I should go.

"Of course you should go! This is the opportunity you have been waiting for! You should take it." said my friend, Stefan.

"But how will I stay in contact with you guys?" I asked.

"We can Skype! I promise we will not forget about you," they told me, and I said, "And I will not forget about you guys! Thanks for the support."

When I went back to the classroom, I told Castor and Andromeda, "I'll totally go! When do we leave?"

 **Hey guys! This chapter was getting a little lengthy, though. If you are a beta or know of a beta willing to beta for me, PM me!**

 **Until next time, ~PTXLover015**


End file.
